


Distracted

by thefloralpeach



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clothed Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, This is really just porn, vibrator play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloralpeach/pseuds/thefloralpeach
Summary: Richie wants to experiment, and Eddie loses a bet."Richie only tries a little bit to hide a devious smirk as he opens his phone beneath the table, going right to his shiny new app and pressing the nice little ‘on’ button.Eddie jumps in his seat, snapping up from where he was previously hunched over his notebook. His eyes are wide as he looks down, then narrow to a glare as he glances over at Richie.If anyone noticed, Richie is sure they have no idea what’s really going on.He’s also sure Eddie regrets asking him if he had any sexual fantasies, and betting against Richie that he would last the day without coming untouched."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 324





	Distracted

It seems like a normal day. Normal class, normal lesson, normal everything.

If you’re observant, maybe you would notice the subtle smirks on Richie’s face throughout the day, or his increased attachment to his phone. Or, maybe you would notice Eddie being quieter than his usual self, his jerky movements every now and then, or the blush on his face being brighter than normal.

Lucky for Eddie at least, not many people in his class are that observant. It’s still a normal day in a normal room with a normal lecture for most of them. College students tend not to pay much attention to the world around them, especially in class.

For Richie, being in the back of the classroom has many perks, mostly related to goofing off and doing literally nothing. He’s lucky that he’s been able to secure the back in almost all of his classes. He can doodle, get shit done for other courses, daydream during lectures, and best of all, he can use his phone if he gets exceptionally bored. Today is one of those days- however, Richie wasn’t using it out of boredom; he’d installed a very special app on his phone just for this.

Eddie is sitting at a different table to Richie’s right, which Richie usually hates. They’d been separated after the teacher instructed them to ‘mix up’ their seating arrangements. He’d rather be next to his love, but today it’s okay. Today, he has a perfect view of Eddie, his eyes concentrating on the notes written by the teacher on the board, his pen set on his paper. Unsuspecting, like he’d already forgotten what they did this morning.

Richie only tries a little bit to hide a devious smirk as he opens his phone beneath the table, going right to his shiny new app and pressing the nice little ‘on’ button.

Eddie jumps in his seat, snapping up from where he was previously hunched over his notebook. His eyes are wide as he looks down, then narrow to a glare as he glances over at Richie.

If anyone noticed, Richie is sure they have no idea what’s really going on.

He’s also sure Eddie regrets asking him if he had any sexual fantasies, and betting against Richie that he would last the day without coming untouched.

Part of Richie wants to turn it off and call it quits. If they get caught, they’d never hear the end of it. But there’s also a part of him that feeds off of this, having control- specifically, having control over Eddie. He can get to him like this without any retort, and a big plus is definitely watching Eddie squirm. Of course, they made a safe word, and if anything gets bad Eddie can just go and take it off. But, what’s really feeding Richie? Is the fact that Eddie likes it too, and that he’s so adorably embarrassed about it. Knowing that makes the risk worth it.

Biting his lip around a grin, Richie turns the vibrations up a notch.

* * *

Eddie is just minding his own business when he feels it. Throughout the day, he’d pretty much forgotten it was there, and he was thinking maybe Richie wasn’t brave enough to use it. Oh how wrong he was.

Eddie’s face had to be as red as the apple in his bag when he first felt it, as he lurched forward in his seat so suddenly. People definitely looked. He had tried to pretend it didn’t happen.

Now, Richie’s getting braver. Not only is it on, but it’s being turned up as Eddie’s thinking to himself how embarrassing this is.

He can’t hear it, but what if somebody else can? He’s not that discreet, someone will figure it out… Subtly, Eddie crosses his legs, hoping that fixes anything. It doesn’t. 

He runs a hand through his hair, feeling small beads of sweat beginning to form on him.

He wants to focus on the lesson, on the notes- which, thanks to Richie’s little trick, Eddie had struck a line through when he startled from the vibrations. He wants to focus on anything else, but all his body seems to care about is the sensations inside him. Eddie doesn’t want to admit how much this turns him on.

Then, suddenly, everything stops. Eddie lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and rather loudly, because Bill, sitting at the neighboring desk, looks over at him. He smiles in return, though he’s sure it’s awkward.

Eddie’s whole body relaxes. He uncrosses his legs, letting them rest on the floor, and leans back over his desk. Part of him is glad it’s over, but part of him is still aroused. His logical side hates this less caring, much hornier side of him. Both sides are glad he decided to wear a sweater that was loose on him today. It takes every fiber of his being to not glare at Richie, and to instead put his mind to his work.

Ten minutes go by, then fifteen, then twenty. Eddie is back in his groove. And it’s Richie’s perfect time to strike.

Eddie lurches forward again as he feels it, this time immediately going up a few notches. Again, his notes are ruined as the vibrations wrack him. Angrily, he looks over at Richie, whose smug grin grows- if that’s even possible. Eddie does his best to pretend it’s not even bothering him, though his red face surely betrays him. With a huff, he turns back.

He  _ hates _ how his body reacts almost immediately to the sensations, how he barely has time to rest a book on his lap before he’s hard. He  _ hates _ that Richie not only knows exactly what’s happening, but is in complete control of it. He  _ hates _ the possibility that anyone else might catch on.

Most of all though, he hates that all of that is a huge lie, and that he’s enjoying this shit. It’s sneaky, it’s dangerous, and it’s thrilling as hell. His horny side is having the time of its life; his logical side, however, was more aware every second of how bad an idea this was.

This time, Richie keeps the toy on for more than just a minute or two.

* * *

Richie  _ loves _ how Eddie looks, squirming ever so slightly in his seat. He’s not very subtle about his staring, but honestly, when is he ever? Richie Tozier is  _ known _ for stealing glances at his boyfriend whenever he could, shamelessly watching him with heart eyes.

But today? These aren’t heart eyes. He’s watching Eddie with lust, with an absolute hunger for him. He’s hyperfocused on every tiny reaction- every twitch of Eddie’s hips, every time his tongue darts out to lick his lips, every heaving breath, every time he clenches his fist. 

Richie never thought voyeurism would be a kink of his. And maybe it’s not, it’s not like he wants anyone else to see his Eds the way that he gets to, but it’s hot to watch him try to hide it. It’s hot to see neat little Eddie making a mess of himself in the middle of class. And maybe Richie’s pitching a tent, but he’s in the back of the class with a jacket on his lap, so who cares. 

Under the table, Richie discreetly unlocks his phone, and he makes sure his eyes are on Eddie when he turns the vibrations off.

Again, Eddie visibly slumps. His cheeks are beautifully red, his hair messier than normal from Eddie running his hand through it over and over again. He’s disheveled, and Richie thinks that he likes the look on him. As if on cue, Eddie runs a hand through his hair again, his chest heaving. 

He rests his head in his hand and turns his head just enough to shoot a glare at Richie, and Richie just grins, winking in return.

* * *

This is easily the longest class Eddie has ever had. Even though it’s only an hour and a half, it’s  _ long _ . Each minute ticks by as if it were five, and the droning lecture just makes everything worse. He just wants this class to  _ end _ , then he can leave, satisfy Richie’s bet, and with any luck get properly fucked by his boyfriend.

Eddie should be focusing, now that Richie ceased his attack. He should be taking better notes, trying to pay attention to the monotone, dreadfully boring voice of the professor. But maybe his mind wanders a bit instead.

He thinks about going back to he and Richie’s shared dorm, about stripping out of his constricting clothes- or better, Richie stripping him out of his clothes. He thinks about finally being freed from his underwear, and about Richie taking out the vibrator and replacing it with something  _ much _ better.

Eddie bites his lip, tapping his pencil on his desk. He’s lost in thought, fantasizing about what Richie will do to him once they get back to their room, once this stupid bet is over, once they’re behind closed doors. 

He thinks of Richie tearing his clothes off as they walk through the door, probably before it's even closed. His glasses would get fogged up a bit as they kiss messily, and Richie would shove him against the door because he wouldn't have the patience to make it to the bed, and he'd probably go  _ right _ to Eddie's neck because he  _ knows _ how it drives him crazy, and he'd grind their hips together, maybe he'd let out a groan and Eddie would just  _ know _ how much he wanted this too, and he'd reach his hand down and-

Eddie is snapped from his thoughts by his pencil quite literally flying from his hand and landing on the floor next to him.

He'd been tapping it against the paper as he fantasized, and his hand had been moving as fast as his thoughts. 

Eddie shifts in his seat to grab it and  _ fuck, dammit _ \- now is the  _ least _ convenient time for the vibrator to hit his prostate. Even if it isn't on, the pressure is enough to do things to him. Eddie sucks in a sharp breath, almost hissing as the toy presses into him. He bites his lip… is one lousy pencil really worth this? 

As he's debating, Richie decides to make his life hell, apparently. Eddie nearly jumps out of his seat as the vibrator is turned on, and it takes everything in him to suppress the sounds threatening to escape his lips.

_ Fuck this _ .

Standing up abruptly, Eddie rushes to the door, almost tripping on his own bag on the way. He is  _ not _ risking getting caught like this in front of his fucking English class.

As soon as he's out of the room, the vibrations stop- thank god, or else he may not have made it. He rushes to the bathroom at the end of the hall, the one he knows most people don’t bother to use because there are nice renovated ones much closer to the classrooms. As he bursts through the door, he notices with relief that nobody else is in there- thank god, finally something goes right. He books it to the last stall, fumbling with the lock once he's finally inside. His chest heaves as he slumps against the wall, the germs only a quiet worry in the back of his mind. 

When he feels a vibration in his back pocket, his heart skips a beat as he assumes Richie just turned on the toy again- luckily, though, it’s just Eddie’s phone. 

|u ok babe?

Eddie glares at the phone as if Richie can see his expression through it. He quirks his lips to the side, thinking for a moment about how to reply.

|I’m dangerously close to losing our bet.

Immediately, the little read receipt appears at the bottom of Eddie’s message, but Richie doesn’t type anything back.

_ Go figure. The sadistic fuck is probably getting a kick out of this. _

Eddie almost doesn’t notice the bathroom door open- but he  _ absolutely _ notices the vibrator being turned on again.

He throws his head back, almost hurting as it slams against the wall behind him, and covers his mouth tightly with his hand.

* * *

Richie nearly faceplants as he rushes to the bathroom.

He knows his boyfriend well enough to guess exactly where he would be- in the vacant old bathroom down the hall, somewhere he probably thought he wouldn’t be heard.  _ Welp, _ Richie thinks,  _ nice try on that one, Eds. _

Because he’s a little shit, Richie has his phone at the ready as he opens the door. Not a second after he walks in, he presses the ‘on’ button, and turns it up a notch. And,  _ god _ , he’s met with the most beautiful sound. A small, pathetic whimper, just barely suppressed at the last second. He knows how red Eddie’s face must be, but he’s  _ dying _ to know just what he looks like right now.

Richie enters the stall next to the one he knows Eddie is in, and spends a few moments just  _ listening _ . He figures Eddie must be covering his mouth, trying hard not to let the “stranger” in the room know what’s going on, but his heavy, hitching breaths are a dead giveaway. Richie bites his lip around a sinister grin, probably enjoying this  _ way _ too much.

He hears rustling around, and figures Eddie slumped down the wall to the floor. It gives Richie a strange satisfaction to know that he’s made Eddie so needy that he doesn’t even care about how many germs are probably on that floor. Granted, they’re cleaned daily, and not many people even use them, and- jesus, why is  _ that _ his thought process right now? Eddie’s  _ whimpering _ in the stall next to him and Richie’s thinking about the fucking cleaning schedule? Christ, his boyfriend was getting in his head.

Richie shakes off his stupid train of thought as Eddie makes a strained noise. Without hesitation, he climbs onto the toilet in front of him, using it to boost his height enough to see over the stall. He crosses his arms, resting them on the top of the pseudo-wall between he and Eddie, and inhales sharply as he takes in the sight in front of him.

Eddie is indeed on the floor. He’s on his knees, slumped over just a bit. His eyes are clenched shut and his hand is covering his mouth, though it’s not fulfilling its purpose very well. His other hand is clutching the edge of his too-large shirt, and Richie notices after a moment that Eddie’s legs are shaking just slightly. He looks like a mess, and it makes Richie’s dick jump in his pants to know he's only gonna get messier from here.

Richie whistles, getting Eddie’s attention.

“Oh boy, what a view.”

Eddie’s head snaps up, his eyes wide as he thinks he’s been caught before he realizes it’s just Richie. He huffs as he locks eyes with Richie, trying and failing to glare at him. 

“Shut up, assho- _ oh _ -”

Richie’s shit-eating grin could not be wider. He’d flicked the vibrations up a notch while Eddie was mid-sentence, and he regrets nothing at all. It’s clear Eddie wants to says something along the lines of ‘fuck you’, but instead Richie is met with more absolutely delectable whimpers.

In what’s probably a stupid move in hindsight, Richie hoists himself up on the stall, swinging his body over it like a fence, and drops down onto the other side. He promptly loses his balance, almost falling into the fucking toilet. 

“You could have just knocked, dumbass,” Eddie chastises- though, it’s hard to take him seriously when his voice is so unsteady.

“And make you get up?” Richie quirks an eyebrow up as Eddie averts his gaze, defeated. “Yeah, thought so.”

Eddie doesn’t respond, and it’s clear he’s trying to be frustrated. But, there’s still a toy literally vibrating inside him right now, and from the redness on his face, Richie knows he damn sure hasn’t forgotten about it. He bites his lip before he speaks again.

“Move your sweater, Eds. I wanna see how hard you are.”

Eddie’s gaze snaps back to Richie immediately, who’s leaning casually against the stall. If it’s possible for his face to get any redder, it does. He purses his lips, as if he’s thinking, but soon enough he complies. Eddie lifts his oversized shirt enough for Richie to see the obvious bulge in his pants- christ, if Richie wasn’t hard before, he sure as hell was now. 

"Christ, how long you been sporting that Eds?"

"Fuh-" Eddie's curse is cut off by his own hitched breath. "Fuck you." 

"Oh, damn. I was hoping I could be the one doing a little fucking," Riche shoots back. 

The groan Eddie lets out in response was most likely supposed to be one of disdain, but to Richie's delight, his body betrays him and he just sounds so  _ needy _ .

"You sound so good for me, Eds. Wanna show me how wet you are?"

Again, Richie is met with a  _ beautiful _ sound. Eddie's eyes are shut, his mouth open just enough for those little noises to escape. You'd think Richie was actually touching him with how turned on he looks- but Richie  _ loves _ being able to get to him like this, with just his words. 

Eddie makes a show of unzipping his jeans, likely without meaning to. But to Richie, it’s the hottest thing in the world, like unwrapping a little present.

Eddie  _ whines _ as he reaches his hand down, touching his arousal for the first time since Richie began his attack about half an hour ago. His face is flushed, his legs quivering- he’s sensitive, and  _ god _ it shows.

“That’s right, just like that baby,” Richie mutters. He gets off on the praise just as much as Eddie does. 

When Eddie pulls his hand back out, his fingers are covered in his own precome. He shudders at the movement, his breath hitching. Richie curses under his breath, and swears he could cream his pants right then and there.

Richie doesn't even notice that he's licking his lips, but before he knows it, he's kneeling on the floor in front of Eddie. His boyfriend's shudder is obvious, like he either didn't try to hide it or he couldn't- both possibilities are equally enticing. Richie takes Eddie's dirty hand in his own, and looks at him with half-lidded eyes as he licks Eddie's fingers clean.

"Ri- _ hhhhhh- _ "

Richie loves hearing Eddie's voice so slurred, so messy. He revels in the taste of his fingers, how even covered in precome they  _ still _ somehow smell like vanilla and lavender.

His lips slide off of Eddie’s fingers with an audible ‘pop’ before Eddie has the chance to protest.

“What, you gonna tell me that’s gross or something?”

Eddie shakes his head.

“I’m on the bathroom floor, do I look like I care about being clean right now?” He whispers, voice clearly strained. Richie  _ loves _ when he sounds like this. “I’ll just take a- take a three hour long shower back at the dorms.”

“I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

Richie takes the opportunity then to pull Eddie close to him so that he’s basically straddling Richie’s knee. The sharp inhale Eddie takes is accompanied by a  _ beautifully  _ strained expression, his eyes clenched shut and his lips parted just slightly.

“You’re an  _ ass _ ,” Eddie sighs. “You just want me to lose the bet.”

Richie audibly scoffs.

“Eds, you really think I give a shit about that right now? Besides, I’m touching you anyway so it doesn’t count.”

As if to punctuate his sentence, Richie snakes his hands around Eddie’s body, groping his ass. He sighs contently at the response he gets- Eddie jolting into him, letting out a small squeal like a fucking chipmunk. And, in response to his noise, Eddie buries his head in Richie’s shoulder. 

“ _ Rich, _ ” Eddie whimpers, and Richie is reminded immediately that he’s still hard too. And, if that didn’t do it, then Eddie rutting against his leg  _ definitely _ did.

Richie lets himself run his hands everywhere they can reach on Eddie, from under his sweater to dipping beneath the waistband of his boxers.

“What do you say I grab your stuff and we get out of here, huh? That way I can touch you like I really want to,” Richie murmurs. It’s easy for him to run without a filter, but especially so when Eddie  _ whines _ in response.

“You looked so pretty in class, though, trying to hide all this. If I didn’t know better I’d say you’re enjoying it.”

The twitch of Eddie’s hips gives Richie his answer, and he’d smirk if he wasn’t so damn turned on himself.

Eddie’s grip on Richie’s shoulders tightens, and his breaths are coming in short little pants, and Richie thinks he could probably cream himself like this- with his knee between Eddie’s thighs while Eddie literally quivers on top of him.

Because Richie doesn't have an off switch, he keeps going, rather than getting up and heading back to their dorm like he suggested not two minutes ago. He tugs aside the collar of Eddie's shirt, and feels Eddie shiver. Not a moment later, Richie's lips are on his exposed skin, sucking lightly, and the  _ moan _ he's rewarded with is incredible.

Richie keeps sucking while his hands find their way to the bottom of Eddie's loose sweater, snaking underneath it to palm at his unfairly soft skin.

"Richie-  _ hng _ ,  _ fuck, I _ -" Eddie whines, and Richie promptly cuts him off by  _ biting _ down on his neck. Again, he's rewarded with the most beautiful moan he's ever heard.

"Sorry, what was that?" Richie teases, because he can, and because teasing Eddie when he's turned on is the best.

Richie inches his hands up, splaying them over Eddie's chest and suppressing a smirk when Eddie shivers. He knows damn well how sensitive Eddie's nipples are, and that's exactly what he's going for.

Eddie's head falls against Richie's shoulder, and Richie is sure he's gone to heaven when he feels Eddie's open mouth panting against his neck. Getting Eddie to fall apart is easy, but it's the fact that he's letting it happen that gets Richie hot. It's the fact that Eddie could get up and leave, that he could have stopped this before it started, but he chose to go along with it because  _ he finds it hot too _ .

Eddie's hips stutter on Richie's thigh when Richie rubs his thumbs over Eddie's nipples, and  _ christ  _ they're hard. Eddie's so aroused, and Richie feels like he's the one who could lose it right now. 

Just as he’s about to let up so they can leave, he feels Eddie cling to him, and he can’t help but pinch the small nubs in response. Richie is beyond pleased by the gasp that earns him.

“ _ Richie _ \- you need to- I’m gonna-”

Whatever Eddie’s planning on saying is cut off as he  _ bites _ down on Richie’s neck, eliciting a broken sigh from him in response. Eddie’s whole body tenses, and it only takes a moment for Richie to understand what Eddie was trying to tell him, because suddenly the only thing coming from Eddie’s mouth is broken, whiny moans of Richie’s name as his hips rut on Richie’s thigh. And, fuck if Richie’s dick didn’t twitch in his pants just hearing it.

Richie runs his hands along whatever skin he can feel as Eddie rides out his high, letting him have this moment before he comes down and realizes what happened.

Once Eddie’s mostly stilled, panting against Richie’s neck, Richie untangles his hands from Eddie’s shirt and wraps his arms around him, tugging him close. Part of him wants to chuckle, or make a little joke, but he goes with the first thing that comes to his mind instead.

“That was fucking  _ hot _ .”

Eddie whines in response.

“Fuck you,” he shoots back, his voice soft and shaky. His thighs twitch as well, still probably sensitive from everything. “I’m a mess thanks to you, asshole.”

“I’d say I’m sorry, but… I’m not. At all.”

Richie grins as Eddie groans. 

“You’re not the one who has to walk back to the dorm with sticky boxers.”

Richie is sure Eddie can  _ hear _ the shit-eating grin on his face.

“Nope. But I do believe, Eddie my love, that you just lost a bet.”

Eddie pulls back then, just enough to lock eyes with Richie.

“You want me to pay up  _ now _ ?”

In response, Richie pulls away, standing up and unzipping his jeans.

“Yup.”

“You haven’t even turned the vibe off, asshole.”

“That a problem?”

Eddie blinks up at Richie, but doesn’t say anything further.

* * *

Once the boys emerge from the bathroom, their class is almost over. Richie, satiated, grabs their bags from the classroom, ignoring the fact that his disheveled clothes and bite mark on his neck pretty clearly reveal what he was doing. He wears it with pride as he and Eddie ditch the rest of their class in favor of walking back.

Eddie walks a little awkwardly back to the room, his face red and his boxers coated in two loads of his own come.

Neither of them say it, but both of them plan on using that vibrator again.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me an embarrassingly long time to write,,, but finally it is done. Like 4000 words of smut. 
> 
> uhhh anyways follow me on tumblr, thefloralpeach, all i do is reblog reddie


End file.
